The Wedding
by YTSHomie
Summary: Continued from my story Just Wait, must read if you plan to read the sequel. Emma and Regina travel to Puerto Rico for their exclusive wedding, and of course there is going to be drama and sexy times. G!P. AU. SWANQUEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HERE IT GUYS! WooHoo we are getting closer to the sequel. I wanted to wait until I finished all three chapters of the wedding so I could upload it at one time just as a THANK YOU for your support on Just Wait.**

Chapter 1

It was Wednesday morning when Emma snuck into her house, it was 8 am so she knew Regina would be sleep, they were leaving for Puerto Rico next day for their wedding.

Before Emma could even make it to the stairs, Regina appeared looking...well let's just say, if looks could kill...

"Emma Marie Swan, you better have a damn good reason for coming home at 8 o'clock in the morning," Regina said clenching her jaw.

"I do, I do, last night got crazy at the club so I crashed with Jefferson," Emma said nervously.

"Define crazy," Regina said folding her arms, she was in one of Emma's t-shirts and her basketball shorts.

"I got drunk, I behaved though, I just couldn't drive home and-"

"Stop, leave," Regina said.

"What? Regina come on, it's way too early for this, just forgive me, please?", Emma asked as her head pounded from her hangover.

"No Emma, I told you, you come in the house at an unreasonable time again, you'll regret it, remember?", Regina asked.

"Yeah but baby I had to stay at his house, I could've died on the way home," Emma said.

"I'm not buying it, you never get that drunk Emma, I'm here every night with Henry and you are out partying and drinking? No, hell no, I won't do it, I won't let it slide this time, just go back to where you came from," Regina pointed to the door.

"Regina we get married in two days, we leave tomorrow, what am I suppose to do?", Emma asked.

"I'll give you five minutes to get your shit, I'm not a big fan of sleeping alone Emma, you didn't call or text, I was worried sick! You don't get it, just ugh please leave, I don't want to see you right now," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

"You're back?", Jefferson asked Emma as she walked in his penthouse, "With bags...oh no, Regina was pissed wasn't she?"

"J, pissed doesn't even begin to describe it, she had a point though, she said she sleeps alone almost every night or half of the night, I got to cool it with the late hours," Emma said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I guess so, she still wants to marry you right?", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she just doesn't want to see me, she's mad so I'm not going to force her, I'm going to let her be mad," Emma said.

"Yeah let her cool off, cause tomorrow, the party is on! Rehearsal dinner tomorrow night, Bachelorette (sorta) party Friday night, and then by Saturday night you and Regina will be fucking like rabbits, especially since she's making you hold off until the wedding," Jefferson said.

"Yeah it should be a great weekend and dude I haven't had sex in 5 months...I NEED this weekend to be perfect," Emma whined.

 **XXXXX**

"This weekend will be perfect, don't worry about Emma, I think she gets the picture," Zelena said helping her sister pack.

"I hope so, I almost had to unleash the crazy on her, I don't think she's ready for that," Regina said while breastfeeding Henry.

"Oh no my sister, she wouldn't know what to do, you like to burn stuff," Zelena chuckled.

"Yes, I do and she has a lot of Armani in there just begging to be burned," Regina smirked.

"Please don't R, what did poor Giorgio ever do to you?", Zelena said zipping up Regina's bag, "There you're all packed up."

"Thank you so much Z, I don't what I'd do without your help," Regina stated honestly.

"Well I'm trying to win maid of honor of the year award," Zelena laughed.

XXXXX

The next morning everyone was on the jet heading to Puerto Rico, any extra guest of course couldn't fit on the jet so they'd be there later that day. Emma and Regina wanted a pretty intimate wedding so they kept their guest to a minimum.

Regina sat where her father usually would and Emma was in the back next to the window, Regina would usually be next to her but the brunette was still upset. So Emma sat alone, she watched Jefferson and Belle sneak off to the bathroom, Kat and Fred were sleep and so were Grace and Roland. Regina and Zelena were laughing at the faces Cora was making to Henry, Emma felt like she was invisible so she decided to get some sleep, she didn't think Regina not talking to her would have this effect on her, she didn't like it at all.

 **XXXXX**

"Here, I'm going to the spa with Kat," Regina said giving Emma her bags.

Emma was shocked Regina actually spoke to her, "Um ok, when will you back in the room?"

"I don't know, you are capable of watching your son aren't you Swan?", Regina asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I was just asking because we do have a rehearsal dinner to be at tonight," Emma said.

"I know that, I'll be there," Regina said before walking off, Emma sighed.

She had Jefferson help her carry the bags in their room while she carried Henry, "Everything will be fine, don't stress, she'll get over it," he said.

"Whatever, I'm going to nap, I have a headache," Emma said while feeding Henry his bottle.

"Ok dude," He said before walking out. He had never seen her like that, it scared him.

* * *

"Ah baby you look so adorable," Mary-Margaret said fixing Emma's collar.

"Thanks mom," Emma said. She had on black chinos, a white Ralph Lauren Black Label button up and purple Louboutin loafers.

The dinner was in full effect, Regina still wasn't there though, her and Kat were nowhere to be found.

"Here dude, have some champagne," Jefferson said handing Emma a glass.

She downed her glass of champagne, "Thanks man."

"Woah," Jefferson said looking towards the door, "My sister is so beautiful."

Emma looked towards the door and felt her knees get weak, Regina looked absolutely stunning, she wore a tight fitting purple dress with a low cut V showing the perfect amount of cleavage, it came mid thigh, her hair was in a high bun and 6 inch Louboutins. It was safe to say Regina was back, her body looked amazing.

"Hi everyone, you all know I had to be fashionably late," She smiled while taking her glass of champagne. Everyone laughed and clapped at Regina's arrival.

Regina swayed over to Emma, took in her appearance, she looked rather dashing. "Uh hi," Emma said nervously.

"Hi, you look adorable," Regina said.

"Thanks, you look breathtaking," Emma said.

"I'm would like to apologize for my behavior, I'm still mad but not talking to you is childish," Regina said.

"Oh it's fine, I should've came home or at least told you that I wasn't," Emma replied.

"Yeah you should've, I forgive you though," Regina said before kissing Emma.

Emma smiled into the kiss, all of their guest clapped and wooed.

 **XXXXX**

"Ok, people listen up, as the best man to a woman, I think I should give a toast before my big mouthed sister gets the chance," Jefferson chuckled receiving the finger from Zelena, "Ok, Emma you're my best friend and possibly the best person I know, you're real man. I don't trust a lot of people with my sister but I trust you, you treat her like she's suppose to be treated and I can't wait until we become family. Regina you know I love you, I was blessed with the best big sisters, you and Z changed my diapers even though you were only 4 and tried to take over, you still were a big help, I wish you two the best. I thank you both for giving me the best godson I could ever ask for, I'm going to teach him how to be just like me, don't worry about the birds and the bees talk, I'll take it off your hands," Jefferson smiled, Regina glared and shook her head, he raised his glass and smiled "To SwanQueen!"

 **XXXXX**

Henry giggled as Emma attacked him with kisses, "You look so handsome in your new hat."

"I knew he'd like it, man he's so perfect," Jefferson smiled.

"I want to hold him daddy," Grace smiled.

"Emma?", Jefferson asked.

"Sure she can hold him, make sure you're holding his head ok," She had handing Henry to Grace.

"He's so little," she smiled.

Regina walked over and smiled, "You are the perfect big cousin. Emma this dinner has worn me out, I think it's time we all hit the hay."

* * *

They just put Henry to sleep, Emma was kissing down Regina's body, she nipped her pelvis, Regina giggled, "Emma stop..."

"Why?", Emma asked sucking on her inner thighs.

"Because we aren't suppose to be having sex," Regina said.

"We're not, I'm just kissing you," Emma said kissing Regina's clit through her panties.

Regina quivered, "Baby I'm serious, not until Saturday."

"Ugh fine, you are evil," Emma said getting off of the bed.

"As if you didn't know dear, where are you going?", Regina asked.

"I have to take care of something," Emma said going to the bathroom.

"Make sure you clean up after yourself," Regina smirked.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Chapter 2

"Emma wake up, your parents are here," Regina said shaking Emma gently.

"Mmm 5 more minutes," Emma groaned.

"Regina, let me show you a little trick," Mary-Margaret said, "Emma I made pancakes."

Emma sprung up, "Really? Where are they?"

MM and Regina chuckled, "Sorry baby, I'll make you some when we get back home," MM said.

"Please do mommy, you have the best pancakes," Emma said with puppy eyes.

"Yeah yeah, now get up and give me a hug," Mary-Margaret said with her arms open.

Emma got out of the bed in her briefs and bra and hugged her mother, MM shook her head as they pulled away, "What?"

"Emma Marie Swan, what did I tell you about sleeping without any clothes on, you know you have sensitive skin, you could get a rash-"

"Ma, Ma, please, don't worry, I'm fine," she hugged her mother again and kissed her head, "You're baby is fine, ok?"

"Mmhm, Regina please make sure she puts on a t-shirt, shorts or something, please?", MM asked Regina.

"I will, she thinks she's too old to be cared for," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma groaned and went to go shower, she hated when her mother treated her like a baby.

 **XXXXX**

"I make better eggs than these," Emma scoffed. She was at breakfast with her parents, Regina and Prince Henry.

"You do, so uh Emma, want to tell me what Jefferson has planned for your party tonight?", Regina asked.

"Uh no, because I don't even know," Emma said drinking her mimosa.

"No strippers right? And did you finish your vows? ", Regina asked raising her eyebrow.

"Baby I don't know, ask him and yes, I did," Emma said.

"Mmhm," Regina glared.

"Emma I want you to have fun tonight but I don't think you should drink, you've been drinking a lot lately," MM stated.

"Ma let me enjoy myself please? I won't drink a lot, ok?", Emma said before leaving the table.

"Oh no, I've upset her," Mary-Margaret said in a sad tone.

"No sweetheart, it's not you, Emma just upset that her drinking has become noticeable," David reassured, he knows his daughter very well.

"What's wrong with her drinking?", Regina asked curiously.

"My father was an alcoholic, he died from liver failure. Emma and him were very close, I myself began to drink a lot until Mary-Margaret helped me stop, we fear that the same thing will happen to Emma," David said.

"Oh well I would've known this a long time ago, you two don't have to worry anymore, I'll make sure nothing happens," Regina said while feeding Henry his bottle.

"He is so much like Emma, she was a pleasant baby, she barely cried, she was calm when we let people hold her, he is similar," David smiled.

Mary-Margaret teared up, "Excuse me," she said before leaving the table and going to the bathroom.

"Did you say something?", Regina asked worried.

"No not really, she can't remember Emma as a baby, it's really hard for her to remember when Emma was about 7 and under," David said sadly, he got up and went after his wife.

Regina frowned, she felt so bad for Emma's mother, not remembering your own child's childhood had to be painful. She wanted to make this very memorable for her soon to be mother-in-law.

* * *

"Alright Ems, first drink of the night!", Jefferson said handing her a bottle of Peach Ciroc.

"The whole bottle?", Emma asked.

"Yes, we shall turn up tonight, the strippers will be here soon and we need you tipsy," He smirked.

"Dude make sure nobody has their phone, I don't want Regina looking on ANY social media and finding out we had strippers," Emma pleaded.

"It's already taken care of, she's going to some club tonight anyway," he shrugged.

"Emma I hope tonight is fun, I need some strippers," August said sitting next to her.

"August my friend, I've arranged a very special private dance for you, you've been at war for too long buddy," He smiled.

"Jefferson, you are a saint," he chuckled before taking a shot.

"You seem tense Em," Jeff said, "What's wrong? I can cancel the strippers if it's that big of a deal."

"No man, it's just I want everyone to have fun and I want to get drunk, but my mom and Regina have been on my ass lately," She sighed.

"It's your last night before marriage, you need to have fun, I won't let you get out of hand, I'm not drinking that much myself," He stated.

"Ok, thanks, let's do this," She smirked. He opened her bottle for her and she began to chug her flavored vodka.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina you are stunning," Kat smiled.

"Thank you love, let's party," Regina smiled in her blood red high waisted shorts and white sparkled tank top, and black stilettos.

"Zelena I'm happy you decided to party this time," Kat said.

"Me too, Regina how well do you know Emma's friend August?", Zelena asked trying to be causal.

"Well I lived with him for a week so I would say, well enough, why?", Regina raised her eyebrow as they began to walk into the club.

"Because he's hot and a soldier," Zelena smirked.

"Let's talk about it over drinks," Regina smirked.

* * *

It was 2 am and Emma was drunk, like Scott Disick drunk, she was getting a lap dance by a stripper and smoking a cigar that Jefferson gave her to mellow her out.

She was over all enjoying herself, what she didn't know is that her soon to be wife was on the elevator on her way to Jefferson's suite.

"How you feeling?", Jefferson asked Emma.

"I'm feeling good man, thank you, great job on the strippers," Emma replied while staring at the blonde straddling her lap.

"I learned from the best, my dad threw the best parties," Jefferson smiled thinking of his father.

The was a bang on the door, Emma and Jefferson looked at each other confused, they weren't expecting anymore guest.

"Jefferson Mills open this damn door!", Regina demanded, she came in from the club about an hour ago and was confused when Emma wasn't back yet.

"Oh shit!", Emma exclaimed pushing the stripper off of her lap, suddenly she felt a lot more sober. "Dude what the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know, I told you my sister was crazy!", he said walking towards the door, he cracked it as soon as Frederick turned the music off, "Yes?"

"Let me in," she stated like it she lived there.

"Uh why?", he asked.

"I want to see Emma," she said she was getting more pissed off by the second.

"You can't, it's after midnight meaning today is your wedding day, and you know you two can't see each other before the wedding," He smirked.

"Jefferson, I'm giving you 30 seconds to open this damn door or to let me see Emma," She glared.

"Ok, you want to see Emma fine, yo Swan come here!", he said waving Emma over.

Emma slipped out the door and into the hallway, "You barked?"

"Very funny, are you sleeping here?", she asked while wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"Yeah, I figured I'd crash here, that cool?", Emma asked while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yeah it's fine, you know I just hate sleeping alone, maybe I can sleep with Kat since Fred's here with you," Regina shrugged.

"Yeah see that works, did you have fun tonight?", Emma asked.

"Yes. I drank a lot, but not as much as you, you're drunk as hell I can see it in your eyes, probably won't remember having this conversation with me but I won't nag, continue to have fun, I just wanted to see you and make sure you were ok," Regina said.

"I'm good baby, you don't have to worry," she said before kissing Regina.

"Mmm ok, are there strippers?", Regina asked.

Emma couldn't look her in her eyes and lie, earlier she got away with it because she was looking at her food but it was something about Regina's eyes that just pulled her in, "Yeah, I didn't ask them to come though, I promise, and I'm not touching, only looking."

"Hmm, I suppose I could kill Jefferson later, don't touch and I want you in bed soon, please, we do have to get married in twelve hours," Regina said.

"Ok, go get some rest, I'll be good, I promise," Emma said before hugging Regina and kissing her head.

"Ok, goodnight my knight, I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too Gina," Emma smiled back.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Chapter 3

"Yo Swan, if you want to get married, you better wake up," Jefferson said shaking Emma.

"Mmm no, my head hurts," Emma groaned.

"That's because you drank too much, get up man. We only have five hours to get ready," He said kicking the bed.

 **XXXXX**

"You think she has cold feet?", Regina asked her mother.

"I'm pretty sure she does, Regina I have really come to like Emma as a person, I believe she's right for you, don't worry about cold feet, your uncle had to crack your father over the head with a beer bottle to calm his nerves," Cora chuckled.

"I'm nervous, I know Emma, she's probably freaking out, I wish daddy was here, even though I'm happy David agreed to walk me down the aisle," Regina said as Javier finished her hair.

"Me too dear, he is a very nice man," Cora stated.

 **XXXXX**

Cora knocked on Emma's door before entering, "Emma?"

Cora found Emma pacing in the bathroom reading her vows off a piece of paper, she had on black Armani pants and vest, with a Ralph Lauren dress shirt with an untied purple bow tie around her neck.

"Emma?", Cora called again.

Emma jumped a little, "Oh hi, you scared me."

"I see, are you nervous dear? You look dashing by the way," Cora smiled.

"Oh uh thank you, I don't think purple is my color but Regina loves it so I-...yeah I'm nervous," Emma sighed.

"Relax Emma, everything will be fine," Cora said walking over and fixing Emma's tie.

"Regina usually does it...I was trying to figure it out but I couldn't," Emma said.

"I taught her how to do this a very long time ago, every woman should know how. Emma I came to tell you that everything will be ok, you are a wonderful woman. I want you to know that you can come to me if you need anything, ok? You're going to my daughter-in-law, I'm here for you," She said finishing the bow tie.

"Thank you Cora, that means a lot, I just don't want to disappoint Henry," Emma said looking down.

"Emma, all Henry wanted was to know that somebody loves Regina and is willing to try to make her happy. Lucky for you, you've succeeded," Cora smiled.

"I hope I can continue to succeed for the rest of my life," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina? You ready?", Zelena asked.

"Yes, how do I look?", Regina asked as Belle grabbed the tail of her dress.

"Regina, you look beautiful, this is the most beautiful you've ever looked," Zelena said tearing up.

"Oh please don't cry, I don't want to mess up my makeup," Regina smiled.

"Ok, since you are ready, let's go, it's time to walk down the aisle," Zelena said.

* * *

The wedding was underway, Grace was the prettiest flower girl and Henry looked adorable as Roland walked down the aisle carrying him and the ring on a pillow. Emma was nervous but when she saw Regina walk down the aisle she knew she was about to marry the perfect woman.

The were truly the perfect couple, the pastor did his thing (Yes, I'm skipping the boring stuff) and when it was time for them to say their vows, Regina decided to go first.

"Emma, I can't believe you are going to be my wife. You bring out a side of me I didn't know I had, you make me feel so amazing," Everyone chuckled and "ooohhh" causing Regina to laugh, "Guys I didn't mean it like that, I meant emotionally. I've never been so happy. Emma it doesn't what you say or do, I'll always love you and I'll always, always, always want to be with you. I'll be there whenever you need me, I'll stand by your side and support you. I'm here with you, through anything, I'm in love with you."

Emma looked the reverend and silently asked if she could go, when he nodded, Emma sighed, "Regina, first of all, you look absolutely gorgeous, you truly look like the queen you are. I love you and I never want to be without. I'm terrified of hurting you, I never want to hurt you, I want to be the best wife possible and an even better parent to Henry. I'm happy you love me the way I am, you make me happier than I've ever been in my life. You're my best friend and I'm in love with you, it's safe to say I'm whipped but I'm not afraid nor ashamed to say it. I love you Regina," Emma stated.

 **XXXXX**

The reception was fun filled and family oriented, Regina was taking pictures with her sister when she realize Emma was nowhere to be found. She began searching for her wife, she found her outside on the balcony looking at the waves of the beautiful Puerto Rican beach.

"Excuse me Mrs. Swan-Mills," Regina said hugging Emma from behind.

"Hmm?", Emma asked.

"Is something wrong?", Regina asked while stepping next to Emma.

Emma looked at her wife, "No, I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'd be better if you'd tell me why you're out here and not in there enjoying our family time," Regina said.

"I just needed some air, I guess I'm still in shock, I never thought you'd actually be with someone like me let alone marry them," Emma said.

"Baby, you know I never judge anyone, I don't have the right. I love you for you and that's never going to change. You think you're going to lose me don't you?", Regina asked knowingly.

"Yes, I know I'm going to fuck up, nothing in my life has been this perfect, you're everything I've ever wanted, how is that possible?", Emma asked.

"It's possible because we both have worked hard for happiness, this is just our moment, I'm not saying it's all going to be perfect we will argue, fight, I will slap you, I know it and we'll move on from it and learn from it. I'll always forgive you, you know that," Regina said before kissing Emma.

"Mmm don't kiss me right now, you look too good and my hormones are raging, I need a drink," Emma said.

"No, you need me, you know you can have me right? We can get out of here," Regina smirked.

* * *

Emma was attacking Regina's lips, she pushed her up against the door, Regina pulled away, "I want to see what my wife is going to after I change, be right back," Regina smirked and walked into the bathroom.

"Ughhhh," Emma whined, she was so horny, it's been 5 months, the last time they had sex Regina was 6 months pregnant, she needed this, she was in attack mode, Regina didn't know what was coming, and apparently neither did Emma. Regina came out of the bathroom with a black Victoria Secret bra and thong, Emma insides went haywire.

"You put that on just for me to take it off?", Emma smirked, "Come here."

Regina stood in front of Emma, "Yes my knight?"

"Take off that thong and sit on my face, I'm not going to play with you, it's been too long," Emma said, Regina obliged.

Emma pulled Regina down on her tongue, Regina needed this so much, she nearly screamed. Emma needed more room to do what she really wanted so she sat up and made Regina wrap her legs around her neck, she then stood up, Emma's strength just turned on Regina on more she was sure she was leaking by now. Emma carried Regina on over to the wall and pushed her against it while still holding her in the air, Regina thought her head was going to hit the ceiling.

Emma sucked Regina's clit hard and nibbled it as Regina moaned and screamed, "Oh god Emma your tongue is perfect," Regina moaned as she came into Emma's mouth.

Emma pulled her down and carried her back over to the bed and laid her down, just to be surprised when Regina flipped them over.

"What are you doing?", Emma asked.

"Shhh just watch and enjoy," Regina said sliding down Emma's briefs, she bit her lip as Emma's dick sprung up. She truly did love pleasing Emma, she smirked at her before taking Emma's full length in her mouth.

Emma couldn't believe how good this felt, she moaned when Regina sucked her tip, she was driving Emma crazy. Regina sucked faster and deeper, she knew Emma was going to cum soon so she sucked tighter and faster. Emma sure enough released her into Regina's mouth.

This night was wild already and it just got started, Emma was transforming into her inner beast as she flipped them over, without hesitation or warning she slid deep into Regina making her wife scream out.

Emma was pounding Regina fast and deep, there was no easing into this and Regina moaning her name was making her stroke more passionately. Regina felt something rising inside of her that she never felt before, Emma was fucking her so good and when Emma used her thumb to play with her clit as she pounded Regina's core, Regina did something she thought only happened in porn, she squirted all over wife and screamed loud enough for the whole floor to hear it.

She thought it would freak Emma out but she wasn't even affected by it, she just stroked Regina slower and deeper as she came all over Emma's dick. Emma pulled out and looked Regina in her eyes, she saw nothing but lust, "Assume the position," Emma smirked.

Regina knew her wife's favorite position and she knew it gave her the most pleasure so she got on all fours. Emma dived in her wife and groaned at how tight she was and how wet she was, she began stroking her very deep, Emma was in heaven.

Regina screamed when Emma pulled her hair, she knew what type of mood Emma was in tonight, a very freaky one. Regina's whole body shook as Emma began to tea bag Regina's pussy, "You ok there?", Emma chuckled.

"Yes, just don't stop," Regina moaned. Emma pounded Regina harder and faster, the headboard banged against the wall. Regina's juices was now splashing as Emma destroyed her center. Regina had never came so much in her life, she felt like she was going to exploded when Emma came inside of her for the first time that night.

Emma pulled all the way out and rammed back in without a warning and continued to do so until Regina nearly collapsed on the bed, "Baby stop, hold on."

"What's wrong?", Emma asked.

"I can't take it no more," Regina mumbled.

Emma chuckled, "Are you tapping out?"

"Yes, baby it's too good. Sex has never felt too good, I can't even count how many time's I've came," Regina sighed.

"You sure?", Emma asked while sliding out slowly.

Regina hesitated at first, "...Yeah I'm sure. I need a break."

Emma pulled all the way out, "It's cool baby, we can continue tomorrow, I knew you couldn't handle it anyway."

"Oh no, don't pull that guilt card, I can handle it, you made me squirt and I continued going didn't I?", Regina asked while laying her head on Emma's chest.

"Yeah, you're a freak Mrs. Swan-Mills," Emma said.

"I'm only like this for you and only you, best sex of my life," Regina smiled and blushed.

"Best moment in my life," Emma said sincerely, "Every moment with you is worth more than gold."

"Awww baby that's so sweet, I love you," Regina said kissing Emma.

"I love you too my Queen," Emma said before kissing back.

 **THE END! DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **P.S. THE SEQUEL IS ABOUT TO BLOW YOUR MIND!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who has the first chapter of the sequel done...THIS GUY!**

 **I planned to upload it tomorrow but a lot of you are craving for it and we are all excited. So here's the deal, I can post it tonight if you guys want (before I watch PLL of course) but only if you all review and tell me what was your favorite part or chapter from Just Wait within the next couple of hours, you can get the sequel by tonight!**

 **If not...you guys will have to wait until later this week because I will be working :/**

 **I don't want you guys to wait and I don't want to wait either but tonight is the only night I kind of have free and I want to know if you guys really want it!**


End file.
